You Can't Swim?
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Kaiba and Yami are flying on an aeroplane but they get attacked. Yami confesses to Kaiba that he can't swim. What is Kaiba going to do with Yami? -Oneshot-


FireCacodemon: Yay a new story

Yami: Yay...wait...this idea was from something you and a friend at school are doing.

Kaiba: What's that?

Yami: Nothing Kaiba.

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the story line.

Yami: Why is it me and Kaiba?

Kaiba: Because FireCacodemon has been watching pride shipping on youtube

FC: On with the story

* * *

><p>You Can't Swim?<p>

Kaiba and Yami were sitting next to each other in the aeroplane. Kaiba was sitting near the window since there was better signal there so he could do his work. Yami was relaxing for a change next to Kaiba since there was not enough room for a duel to take place and sometimes the plane would jolt causing cards to go everywhere from a experience with the other children on the plane. Yami and Kaiba were both sitting far away from everyone which they were both grateful for but the fans always followed them both. Kaiba was busy watching his screen to notice Yami was looking over his shoulder.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked Kaiba who stopped typing and looked at him.

"What?" Kaiba asked in a cold voice. He never liked being interrupted with anything and Yami was one of those people who enjoyed annoying Kaiba.

"Do people sink or float?" Yami asked Kaiba who sniggered. Yami sighed since he knew he was asking a stupid question for Kaiba but he still wanted to find the answer to his question.

"Yami, people can float but they can also sink" Kaiba told Yami before Yami shifted in his seat. He never liked staying in one place all the time he preferred to wander around places and hated being stuck in the same place. Kaiba knew that bringing Yami back would be a bad idea but too bad he was stuck with Yami while Yugi and his friends were all over the world. Yami who had no record found was sent to live with Kaiba. It was not the fact that he had to look after his rival but the problem was that Yami kept himself to himself and since shown his room Yami mainly stayed up there. Mokuba wanted Kaiba to get on with Yami but the way Yami acted at his mansion Yami was mainly dependant on himself. Kaiba really only say Yami at the meal times but even then Yami would sit away from the two Kaiba brothers.

"This is so boring" Yami complained before Kaiba had the chance to react the PA system kicked in.

"Attention passengers we are on coming missiles. Would please everyone remain calm" The PA system told them. Kaiba knew that the missiles would be for him and Yami. He shut his laptop down before looking at an excited Yami.

"What are you happy about?" Kaiba asked Yami before he calmed down at looked at Kaiba.

"Finally something's happening!" Yami cried excitedly. Kaiba looked at Yami before he noticed the excitement in him as something was happening and he could move around. Then the crash happened. Kaiba recovered from the hit before he noticed Yami was not sitting next to him and he started to worry about Yami.

"YAMI!" Kaiba called out to find that Yami had opened the door and looked out. Kaiba came over to Yami before he saw the fear that was written on his face. Kaiba held his silver briefcase which contained his laptop before he looked over at the ocean.

"Kaiba...I probably should have said this before but..." Yami started before Kaiba nudged him a bit telling him to get out of the plane.

"Yami you can tell me later" Kaiba said before Yami refused to move. Kaiba then waited for Yami to continue saying what he was trying earlier.

"I can't swim!" Yami yelled at Kaiba. Kaiba stood there.

"What?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I can't swim and in order to reach land we need to swim...but I can't" Yami said.

"You tell me this now Yami!" Kaiba yelled at Yami causing him to flinch a bit before Kaiba pushed Yami out the plane and jumped out after Yami. Kaiba and Yami both landed in the ocean but Kaiba was the only one that surfaced. Kaiba looked around to find Yami before he took off his trench coat and it floated next to him and he put his brief case on it. The trench coat was strong enough not to sink with it on before Kaiba took a deep breath and dove under the ocean. Kaiba noticed Yami falling deeper into the ocean before Kaiba swam under him and grabbed him around the waist before pulling him up to the surface.

"Come on Yami...be ok...I can't lose my rival now" Kaiba said he reached the surface and swam over to his trench coat. Yami was unconscious before Kaiba pulled himself and Yami onto his trench coat. Kaiba watched at the rest of the plane crashed into the ocean causing a large ripple in the ocean which felt like a wave happening in the middle of the ocean. Kaiba was thankful that his suitcase was waterproof and his coat was a floating device.

"Yami you are so stupid coming with me if you can't even swim" Kaiba growled at Yami before he punched him in the stomach. Yami reacted to the punch and coughed out some water that got in his lungs. Yami was coughing up all the sea water that got into his lungs before he heard Kaiba breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yugi's not going to kill you" Yami said before he took in a huge amount of air. Kaiba laughed at that before Yami shook his head spraying water over the place and Kaiba put up his hands to shield his eyes from the sea water that Yami was shaking off. Yami lay on the trench coat before Kaiba looked at Yami.

"Normally people float. You sank like a stone" Kaiba said before he turned to look at Yami who was now searching for land. After hearing what Kaiba said Yami turned to face him.

"That's the reason why I don't swim" Yami said in a depressed tone of voice which Kaiba picked up on easily. Kaiba never found a sensitive side of Yami since he rarely let it show. Kaiba looked at Yami who sat down next to him before he looked in the ocean.

"Have you ever wanted to learn to swim?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I want to but then I don't want to" Yami said which confused Kaiba a bit.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"I want to learn how to swim but since I sink" Yami told Kaiba who looked towards the spot where the plane crashed. Yami could see the fish swim in the ocean before Yami placed his hand under the water. Kaiba pulled out his phone before finding he had no signal. Kaiba looked at Yami before smiling. Kaiba moved behind Yami and pushed him in the ocean before he burst out laughing. As he looked into the ocean he sighed and dived into the ocean and pulled Yami out. Yami was dripping wet again and so was Kaiba but now Kaiba was getting cold since he felt it. Kaiba laid Yami back on the trench coat before Kaiba looked at Yami. Kaiba looked at Yami before he sighed. Kaiba inhaled a large breath of air before he did CPR on Yami.

After the third attempt Yami started to react and coughed up the water that got stuck in his lungs. Kaiba smiled.

"Kaiba...*cough*...what...*cough*...hell was...*cough*...that for?" Yami spoke as he tried to catch his breath again and looked like he succeeded.

"I got bored" Kaiba said before Yami punched Kaiba really hard on his arm. Kaiba had to admit that hurt like hell and did not want Yami to punch there again or he might end up with a broken arm. Yami sat down next to Kaiba before he took the millennium puzzle in both hands and closed his eyes. Kaiba curled up and started shivering since the sun was setting and the night was coming.

Yami got distracted by Kaiba shivering and took off his coat and covered Kaiba with it before Yami smiled and returned to the state he was in before. Kaiba looked at what covered him before he noticed that Yami was going to get cold since he was wearing his black tank top and at night it got very cold. Yami held onto the millennium puzzle before Kaiba turned away from the ocean and looked at Yami.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Storing my energy so that tomorrow I can send a distress signal" Yami told Kaiba who looked confused.

"How?" Kaiba asked Yami who smiled.

"Something you don't believe in" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami before he turned away from Yami and looked at the ocean.

"How can you believe in magic?" Kaiba asked Yami who smiled.

"Open your mind to everything that has happened and there you will find the answer" Yami told Kaiba before he curled up at the very bottom of the coat they were both resting on. Kaiba noticed that Yami tried to take up as less space as ever and left Kaiba with all the space. Yami was slowly feeling the cold running through his body even though he let Kaiba use his jacket to keep warm he was not taking it back. Kaiba looked over at Yami before looking at the jacket that he was using to keep warm. Yami needed to jacket more than he did.

Yu-Gi-Oh – You Can't Swim?

Kaiba awoke to find Yami still in the same position he was last night and started to get a bit worried from the face that he was not even moving. The wind picked up and Kaiba noticed that he started to hear children laughing. Kaiba's ears picked up to them before he looked and found they were drifting back towards Domino City. Kaiba looked over at Yami before he started to shake him awake. Yami was still alive but he was freezing cold.

"Yami wake up we're at Domino City...well the beach but never mind" Kaiba said as he shook Yami.

"At least you survived the night" Yami said before he looked at Kaiba with a smile on his face.

"You're freezing I hope you know that" Kaiba told Yami who sniggered.

"Yeah I know. I was more worried about you then I was for me" Yami told Kaiba.

"You look really weak from last night" Kaiba told Yami.

"Why do you think you were kept warm?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"To be honest with you I was really warm last night" Kaiba said before he looked at Yami.

"I used my magic to keep you warm since you still looked cold out on the ocean." Yami told Kaiba.

"You still want to learn how to swim?" Kaiba asked Yami who nodded.

"Not at the moment though. I'm trying to stay alive" Yami told Kaiba who nodded and slipped into the ocean to push Yami onto the beach.

The children looked up at the ocean to see that the King of Games was curled up some something white and was being pushed by Kaiba. The kids all started screaming at the sight of it and rushed over. Kaiba climbed on his coat again and waited for the waves to push them onto the beach. As soon as they were on the beach, Yami uncurled himself and all the kids swarmed around him. Kaiba felt a pang of jealousy before he took the trench coat from under Yami's feet and decided to put it on. Yami noticed Kaiba walking off before he told the kids that he needed to go with Kaiba. He promised that he'll come back to the beach the next day when Kaiba's busy with Kaiba Corp. The kids all agreed that they will come down and see him.

Yami caught up with Kaiba before Kaiba turned to look at him.

"You really are looking pale Yami" Kaiba said.

"This is going to hurt both our pride but I don't think I can stand much longer." Yami told Kaiba who smiled and picked Yami up bridal style.

"You are the lightest person I have ever picked up" Kaiba told Yami who smiled before he drifted off to sleep.

"I have always been light" Yami said before Kaiba smiled.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Aww Yami's light<p>

Yami: light in weight

Kaiba: Why do I preform CPR on Yami?

Yami: Oh I don't know? I aws drowning.

Kaiba: Yeah I can't live without a rival

FC: Are you two just going to argue?

Kaiba&Yami: Yes!

FC: Until next time

Yami: Don't forget to review!

Kaiba: why would they?


End file.
